Yellow Butterflies
by Manhattan
Summary: Quil/Claire. "―Te lo digo ya ―dijo Claire decidida―. Le doy veinticuatro horas para que se lance. Si no lo hace, me tomaré la justicia por mi cuenta".


**Yellow Butterflies**

Claire había crecido. Es decir, no es que ahora mismo estuviera a punto de cumplir los treinta. No. Era simplemente que había _crecido_. Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete en compañía de un montón de chicos hormonados que hubieran matado por ser su regalo de cumpleaños. Que hubiera matado_, literalmente_, por ponerse un lazo rojo en la cabeza y salir desnudos de su tarta. Pero no. Ella se tenía que haber fijado en el único que todavía la veía como una niña. Una niña que de hecho ella había sido. _Había_. ¿Tan mal se le daban a Quil los tiempos verbales? La situación estaba empezando a hartarla.

―¿Invitaste a _todos_ los que te dije? ―preguntó totalmente asombrada― ¿A _Todos_?

―_Absolutamente_ a todos, Nessie ―respondió Claire frustrada―. Créeme, la ciudad estaba libre de pervertidos. Estaban _todos_ en mi fiesta.

Nessie abrió la boca sorprendida. Dejó la botella de agua en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Claire. Estaban en casa de Emily. No era extraño, al fin y al cabo Emily era la tía de Claire. A Sam le daba lo mismo que pasaran tanto tiempo allí, excepto por el hecho de que se le ponía el vello de punta al percibir el lado vampírico de Nessie. Aquello le ponía histérico, cosa que a Claire y Emily parecía divertirles.

―Te lo digo ya ―dijo Claire decidida―. Le doy veinticuatro horas para que se lance. Si no lo hace, me tomaré la justicia por mi cuenta.

―No sé si quiero saber qué vas a hacer… ―sintió un escalofrío―.

―¿Recuerdas aquel chico rubio que conocimos en la playa? ―ella asintió, era imposible olvidarlo a pesar de tener a Jacob totalmente apresado― Pues bien, recibirá una… _erótica_ visita de Claire Young como Quil no se espabile.

―Pobre Quil… ¿Es totalmente necesario hacerlo? Quiero decir, el chico va a su ritmo ―trató de sacarla de su punto―.

―Sí_, totalmente_ ―sentenció―. Y quiero que se lo digas a Jake.

Si se lo decía a Jake, que además del alfa de la manada, era uno de los mejores amigos de Quil, la noticia acabaría llegando a su mente mediante la telepatía lobuna. Definitivamente, Claire no había pensado aquello de la noche a la mañana. Nessie se puso en su lugar. Debía de ser realmente duro querer a alguien y no recibir el mismo _tipo_ de amor. No imaginaba a Jake no dándole su esperado beso de buenas noches. Un beso que _siempre_ se alargaba hasta el alba.

* * *

―¡No puede ser cierto! ―exclamó Quil―.

―Me lo dijo Nessie, que se lo dijo la misma Claire ―afirmó Jake―. Debe de estar harta de que la mires como si todavía tuviera cuatro años. ¡Despierta, hombre! Que de eso hace ya más de doce.

Quil se vistió lentamente. Su mente no estaba en sus pantalones en aquellos momentos. Bueno, en realidad _sí _lo estaba, pero metafóricamente hablando. Era bastante aparatoso tener que cargar con la ropa para no reventarla mientras entraba en fase. Se sentó en el suelo y cogió uno de sus calcetines.

―No lo entiendo, ¿qué problema hay? Puedo esperar doce años más si me lo pide ―pensó Quil, sus recuerdos se hilvanaban lentamente―.

Jake se levantó ya vestido, se acercó a su amigo, cogió el otro calcetín y le dio una colleja. Todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió en una décima de segundo. Estaba realmente absorto pensando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire y en el porqué de tantos invitados masculinos. Ahora alcanzaba a entenderlo… _un poco_. Pero solamente un poco.

―¡Espabila, Quil! Claire te está pidiendo a gritos que le des un buen revolcón.

―¡Eh! No consiento que pienses _eso_ de ella. Solo tiene…

―¡Dieciocho años! Aprovecha, ¡ahora que _ya_ es legal! ―aquello estaba empezando a gustarle―.

Tener algo de lo que reírse de Quil siempre era muy fácil. Primero, imprimó a una niña muy _muy_ **muy **pequeña. Luego, se sentía culpable si pensaba en ella de _aquella_ forma, a pesar de que la niña ya tuviera su edad. Ahora, que ya tenía la edad perfecta se quejaba. ¿Pero de _qué_ demonios se quejaba?

―No sé, tío. No estoy seguro… ―confesó el chico―.

―¿Es que no estás… _preparado_? ―Quil iba a responderle que probablemente fuera eso pero Jake se empezó a partir de risa antes si quiera de comprobar qué reacción ofrecía su pregunta―. ¡No jodas, Quil! ―exclamó Jacob sorprendido al ver la expresión de su amigo―.

―¿Qué pasa? Me gusta ir a mi ritmo ―su tono sonó orgulloso―.

Jake parpadeó incrédulo.

―Has estado esperando como quince siglos, colega. No es posible que necesites aún _más_. A ese ritmo tuyo tendrás hijos a los noventa ―se burló Jake―.

―¡Vete al infierno!

―¡Eh! Soy tu alfa. Es una orden ―Quil tragó saliva―. Más te vale cumplir.

El acusador dedo de Jacob se golpeó repetidas veces el pecho de Quil, quien trató de que no se le notasen los sudores fríos que corrían por su frente. No es que no estuviera preparado, es que era muy difícil decirle que _todo_ por lo que ha estado esperando, estaba justo _ahí_. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante la imprimación.

―Puedes hablar con Embry de esto, te ayudará su experiencia ―concluyó Jake y se marchó―.

* * *

Decidió hablar con Embry. Era su amigo de toda la vida. _Incluso de un poco antes_, añadió. A pesar de que no había imprimado había tenido decenas de relaciones. Relaciones amistosas, tórridas, complicadas, de una noche, de mutuo acuerdo, secretas, perversas, sexuales, fracasadas, amorosas. Relaciones, al fin y al cabo. De _todo_ tipo. Se alejó de la zona de patrulla y se acercó hasta su casa.

―¡Hey, Embry! ¿Cómo lo llevas? ―saludó―.

Estaba tumbado despreocupadamente en una hamaca, en el porche de la casa. Al principio creyó que no estaba haciendo nada pero cuando se acercó se percató de que tenía un asunto entre manos. Un asunto relacionado con mujeres.

―¡Hey! Me he enterado de la lujuriosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire ―comentó descontento―. Mataré a Jake si me vuelve a meter una patrulla con una fiesta como _esa_.

―Ya, bueno… tampoco fue para _tanto_ ―le quitó hierro al asunto―. ¿Qué haces? ―no dejaba de teclear en su móvil y no se pudo resistir a echarle un vistazo a la pantalla―.

―Estoy tratando de echar un polvo, ¿te importa no cotillear? ―el amigo se apartó― Gracias ―respondió secamente―.

―De eso quería hablarte precisamente… ―Quil carraspeé―.

Es decir, no era que él quisiera que Claire y él… NO. Definitivamente, no. Si ni siquiera conseguía besarla sin imaginarse que estaba besando a una niña de dos años como iba a hacer… bueno, _eso_.

―¿Consejos de alcoba, Quil? No sabía que tú y Claire tuvierais sexo ―confesó Embry. De hecho, estaba bastante extrañado porque si hubieran hecho algo, él lo hubiera sabido por la telepatía lobuna y porque, joder, era su mejor amigo―. En realidad, ni sabía que la habías besado si quiera.

El móvil emitió un _bip_. Embry sonrió complacido. Ojalá para él las cosas fueran tan sencillas como enviar un mensaje de texto y esperar.

―Me ha dado un ultimátum, Embry, tío ―dijo Quil agobiado―. O me lanzo o se larga con _el rubio ese_ ―pronunció con asco―.

―Pues lánzate ―dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, que lo era―. ¿Dónde está el problema?

―Cuando la miro, lo que yo veo es… es… una _pequeña_ Claire. No le puedo decir cosas guarras a una… _pequeña_ Claire.

Embry levantó una ceja. Los problemas con Claire no eran nada nuevo para él. No eran nada nuevo para nadie, de hecho. Él siempre le dijo que estas cosas las hablara con Sam, que era el más entendido en imprimaciones difíciles. Quil siempre tuvo miedo a que Sam le arrancara la garganta si le decía que su pequeña sobrina Claire tenía nuevas _necesidades_.

―Este problema no deberías contármelo a mí ―apuntó Embry, Quil esperó ansioso para escuchar otra vez el nombre de Sam―, sino a un psiquiatra.

Quil rodó los ojos. Embry era gilipollas, del todo. No sabía cómo era que conseguía _tanto_ con tan poco cerebro.

―En cualquier caso, yo que tu hablaría con Seth ―Quil frunció el ceño―. Él entiende de _cosas pequeñas_ ―Embry le guiñó un ojo y Quil soltó una sonora carcajada―.

Y se fue, dejando a Embry concentrado en su ligue.

* * *

La casa de Seth era pequeña. Le gustaba, era como estar en su propia casa. Y ahora que Harry ya hacía tiempo que no estaba parecía como estar mucho más que en casa. Era como si ellos estuvieran en la suya.

―¿Quil? ―Seth se extrañó al verle, era bastante raro que fuese de visita―.

―No vengo a robarte comida ―el chico suspiró aliviado―.

―Menos mal, porque nos queda más bien poca ―confesó―. Pasa.

Se sentó en el sofá. Le encantaba ese sofá, estaba en un perfecto ángulo con la televisión. Prefería no saber qué clase de guarradas harían Seth ―o incluso Leah― en él. El chico se sentó en el sillón más cercano y puso los pies sobre la mesilla de noche.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Seth al verle mirarlo fijamente sin decir palabra―.

―¿Y bien qué?

―¿Qué… haces aquí? ―se encogió de hombros―.

―Embry me dijo que entendías de _cosas pequeñas_ ―soltó sin más―.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso pero obviamente a Seth no le hizo gracia. De hecho, por su cara de fastidio y aquella maldición contra Embry juraría que la broma venía de lejos. No le extrañaba, cuando decían que no había ningún secreto entre ellos, lo decían _literalmente_. Era imposible impedir que Embry hubiera escudriñado el desnudo cuerpo de Seth después de _salir de fase_.

―Lárgate, Quil ―soltó Seth―.

―No, tío, espera. He venido por Claire ―el chico puso cara de miedo―. ¿Qué sabes? ―Quil se temía ya lo peor―.

―Nada, tío. Yo no fui, lo juro por mi vida ―dijo atropelladamente―. Todo lo que pasó en el garaje de Jake, se queda ahí.

Quil se puso en pie de un salto.

―¿QUÉ PASÓ EN EL GARAJE DE JAKE? ―preguntó alterado―.

Seth supo que su vida dependía de su respuesta. Obviamente, Claire no se hubiera dejado tocar un pelo por él pero no sería porque no estuviera dispuesta. Definitivamente, el garaje de Jake no era un buen lugar para ponerse el bikini. Podría entrar cualquiera. _Cualquiera que no fuera Quil_.

―¡Nada! Cerré los ojos enseguida ―mentira, se había quedado mirando un largo rato para luego rememorarlo a solas sin que nadie lo supiera―. En serio. No vi nada ―mentira de nuevo, lo vio absolutamente _todo_―.

―Seth… ―dijo en forma amenazante―.

―Oye, mira ―trató de arreglar Seth―. De Claire, es mejor que hables con Leah. Es la única persona con las mismas _características_ ―referentes al sexo, pensó Quil, pero no _ese_ sexo― que sabes que no se chivará a Sam. Todos sabemos _qué_ pasaría si esa desgracia ocurriera…

Que le castraría con sus propias manos. Después, le arrancaría la piel a tiras lentamente. Y, por último, lo lanzaría a un foso con tigres para que se lo comieran. Eso, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, lo haría Emily.

* * *

―¿Leah?

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Sus vívidos ojos negros le miraron con furia. De hecho, sintió toda su furia caer en forma de puñetazo limpio en su ojo derecho. Lamentablemente, Leah tenía un perfecto, directo y potente gancho de derecha. Se tapó el ojo rápidamente y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Qué se supone que estás mirando?

Era algo surrealista. Ahora, cuando veía a una mujer desnuda solo podía ver dos cosas. La primera de ellas era a la _pequeña_ Claire. La otra, era a Leah después de _salir de fase_. A Embry le parecía divertido. De hecho, era al único al que le parecía divertido porque los demás no prestaban atención. Seth, porque era su hermana. Jacob, porque estaba Nessie. Y yo, porque supuestamente _debería_ estar Claire.

Así que ahí estaba Leah, vistiéndose. Sinceramente, Quil la prefería de loba.

―¿De qué va esto, Ateara? ―después de tanto tiempo y todavía lo llamaba por su apellido―.

Quil se encogió de hombros. No creía que hablar con ella fuera a ser de mucha ayuda ya que sus sarcasmos y sus intensas miradas asesinas le encogían el poco orgullo que le quedaba después de lo de Claire. De verdad, Quil no entendía que veía de excitante Embry en ello.

―Es Claire.

Leah lo miró incrédula.

―No soy tu consejera matrimonial.

Quil se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. De todas maneras, él ya se había hecho a la idea de que no funcionaría porque Leah era así. Su manera de decir las cosas, su manera de dejarlas muy claras. Era _muy_ suya. No recordaba haber escuchado una conversación entre alguien y ella. Nunca. No es que fuera reservada, es que era rencorosa.

―Está bien, Quil ―se rindió―. ¿Qué le pasa a _Claire_? ―Preguntó con cierto resentimiento―.

El chico se paró en seco. Lo primero que pensó fue que el golpe le había aturdido tanto que oía visiones. Lo segundo, que tenía que aprovechar ahora que ya había cedido porque no sabía si alguna vez ―en algún otro momento de su vida― se le presentaría una oportunidad como aquella. Aunque sonaba raro. Lo de hablar de chicas ―de _esa_ chica― con Leah.

―Claire… bueno, lo que le pasa es que… ―todavía le resultaba difícil incluso pensarlo―.

―No tengo todo el día ―dijo con desagrado―. Y me parece que tú tampoco ―una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro―.

En ese momento, Quil lo supo. _Leah también lo sabía_. No supo si reír o llorar. Tal vez debería hacer ambas cosas. Tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a psicólogo, como le dijo Embry. Tal vez debería dejarse torturar por Sam.

―Hazlo ―dijo sin más―. Tú quieres hacerlo y ella _quiere_ que lo hagas. No le veo el problema.

Quil razonó sus palabras. Parecían palabras de ánimo pero dicha por ella parecía más bien un insulto o algo así. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir consejo de Leah. No creía que nadie estuviera acostumbrado.

―No puedo. Me siento como un pederasta ―confesó―.

Leah le sorprendió de nuevo con una bofetada. El cerebro de Quil vibró de dolor.

―¿Eso era _realmente_ necesario? ―se lamentó―.

Ella comenzó a reír. Obviamente, no era _realmente_ necesario. Era divertido. Leah solía divertirse con las desgracias ajenas. Pero, lo que más le divertía, era poder disfrutar con el dolor ajeno. Hubo varios momentos ―todos ellos espantosos― en los que llegó a pensar que le iba el rollo sado. Él no iba a meterse en su vida para averiguarlo, eso seguro.

―Por el amor de Dios, Quil… ―espetó ella― ¿Qué clase de imprimación te ha tocado a ti, inútil? _El que tiene que crecer eres tú_ ―aquellas palabras se le quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente―. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay un Embry _ansioso_ de guerra esperándome.

Pero Quil y no había escuchado nada más después de aquello. Mejor, no sabía si quiera conocer los entresijos de las relaciones de Leah. Y mucho menos, de las de Embry. La Naturaleza había decidido ser retorcida aquel miserable día de Junio.

* * *

Una mariposa amarilla, extraño ejemplas autóctono de la zona, se posó en una de las flores que descansaban tranquilamente a los pies del árbol en el que Quil esperaba a Claire impaciente. _Ojalá fuera una flor_, pensaba, _no saben nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor_. Las mariposas amarillas eran señal de que alguien venía de visita. Y esperaba, con creces, que _la visita_ se quedara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

―¿Ocurre algo, Quil? Me ha extrañado ver tu mensaje a estas horas ―dijo Claire con una indudable y triunfal sonrisa en su rostro―.

No era como si la partida estuviera ganada ya pero al menos había conseguido llamar su atención. Se había enterado por Nessie que la conversación había llegado hasta todos los puntos de La Push. Excepto, obviamente, a casa de Sam y Emily. _Mucho mejor así_.

―Estás siendo cruel ―su voz sonaba _casi_ triste―.

Claire se sorprendió. No estaba siendo cruel desde su punto de vista pero con Quil había que hacer las cosas de tal manera que se diera cuenta rápido. El chico no era lento, tenía _un ritmo peculiar_ de asimilar las cosas.

―Sabes que no he tenido elección, Quil. Puedes ser **muy** lento cuando eres ―se defendió―.

―¡No estaba siendo lento, maldita sea! Estaba siendo… cauteloso ―contraatacó―. Sam me mataría si se entera de que te he puesto un dedo encima. ¡Y a ti te enviarán a un internado en Suiza!

―¡Tampoco te estoy pidiendo una orgía, Quil!

Escuchar ciertas palabras provenientes de Claire le alteraba. Orgía, _evidentemente_, era una de ellas. No estaba acostumbrado, se ponía nervioso. El silencio se apoderó del bosque. Era tan denso, que no era posible. Tuvo la sensación de alguien los vigilaba pero no quiso poner en idea a Claire.

―Creí que te gustaba ―primer golpe bajo. Claire lo conocía demasiado bien―. ¿Es que no te gusto, Quil? ―Segundo golpe bajo, solo faltaba uno―. Tendré que llamar a Embry para que me consuele ―tercer golpe bajo―.

―Cuando te coja verás… ―maldijo Quil de forma casi inaudible―. Bueno, mira ―Claire puso toda su atención― no es que no me gustes… de _esa_ manera.

Claire se acercó peligrosamente al perímetro del espacio vital de Quil. Le encantaba hacerlo, notaba como se le alteraba el ritmo cardíaco, como sus ojos no podían centrarse sobre los suyos, no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Se sentía culpable. Suciamente culpable por profesar semejantes pensamientos _muy_ poco puros hacia su _pequeña_ Claire. Ella lo sabía. Hubo un tiempo en que era divertido pero aquel tiempo pasó. Parecía que ahora el que era un niño pequeño era él.

―¿De qué manera, Quil? ―susurró dulcemente―.

Quil no podía más. Pensó que si por fin la besaba, sus alucinaciones terminarían. Sus palmas se posaron en ambas mejillas de Claire y se acercó a ella dispuesta a ―primero y principal― alejarla del pervertido de Embry. Después, ya vería qué hacía con Sam. Clare se mordió el labio. Nunca había sido el tipo de chica paciente y callada. Ojalá, pensó Quil. _Menudo terremoto_. Y, por fin, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, sus labios atraparon los de ella. Bueno, más bien los de ella atraparon ferozmente los de él. Sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente a tus caderas. Por un momento, creyó que iba a entrar en fase. Demasiado gozo de una.

―¡Quil Ateara! ¡Quita las manos de mi sobrina ahora mismo! ―el temido momento había llegado―. ¡¿Es que no me has oído?

Él sí, pero parecía que Claire se negaba a ello. De repente, comenzó a escuchar varias risas provenientes de los matorrales. Sabía que el silencio era _demasiado_ denso. Por fin, la chica se separó. Lo que contempló le pareció bastante gracioso, a Quil, en cambio, para nada. Leah, Seth, Embry, Jake e, incluso, Nessie estaban allí. Partiéndose de la risa. ¿De qué se reían tanto? De la cara de pánico de Quil al ver el rostro iracundo de Sam Uley interponiéndose entre él y Claire.

―¡Vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones, jovencito! El tercer grado te va a parecer una charla amigable en comparación ―le amenazó―.

Le pareció una sentencia de muerte. La suya. Claire iría a un internado en Suiza en Septiembre, lo tenía claro. Ya se había hecho a la idea. Embry le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, mientras observaba como Sam se llevaba a su sobrina en volandas y esta, picaronamente, le lanzaba un beso al aire.

―Míralo de esta manera ―dijo positivamente―, podría haberme llamado pidiéndome consuelo.

* * *

**N/A: **Me encantan las imprimaciones. Ojalá hubiera más lobos en la manada. ¡Un beso!


End file.
